Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Control
by vandy123
Summary: During a huge battle, Jarrod becomes free of Dai Shi’s control. Casey then becomes Dai Shi’s new host. He and Camille bare an heir. Jarrod realizes in order to save his brother from Dai Shi he must take responsibility and become the new Red Ranger.
1. Control, Part 1: Vessel

Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Control

Summary: During a huge battle, Jarrod becomes free of Dai Shi's control. Casey then becomes Dai Shi's new host. He and Camille bare an heir. Jarrod realizes in order to save his brother from Dai Shi he must take responsibility and become the new Red Ranger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury or the characters from the series.

In the city of Ocean Bluff, Dai Shi watched from the highest rooftop as his army of Rinshi was gathering fear. The red ranger was fighting stronger than ever. Furious, Dai Shi leapt down and attacked relentlessly.

"Red Ranger, you will be the first to be destroyed." Dai Shi roared.

As Dai Shi went in for the kill, he stopped. Dai Shi fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Before Casey's eyes, Jarrod was casting Dai Shi out of his body. Dai Shi tried to attack Jarrod but Casey intercepted the attack. Casey groaned in pain. He slowly rose to his feet. He now had spiked hair and his complexion was lighter than before.

"Jarrod, I will destroy you for betraying me." Casey said evilly.

"Casey, don't let Dai Shi control you?" Jarrod pleaded.

With a flash, Casey was gone.

Back at Dai Shi's lair, Camille waited for Dai Shi to return. As the doors opened, Casey looked at his new surroundings. He noticed Camille sitting in his throne. He slowly walked up to his throne. Camille turned around and noticed Casey standing before her eyes.

"How did you get in here?" she asked confused.

"Get, off, of my throne!" Casey yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" she replied.

Casey growled. Camille quickly realized what had now happened.

Meanwhile at JKP, Lily, Theo, Dominic, RJ, and Fran were monitoring the lunch rush. As Lily walked over to greet the next customer, she quickly realized that Jarrod had walked in.

"Get out!" Lily yelled.

"Whoa, Lily. Here me out first. It's about my brother Casey." Jarrod said calmly.

In Dai Shi's bedroom, Camille and Casey were madly in love that several hour later, Camille conceived Casey's heir.

Casey went to his throne and tried to think of a plan to destroy the rangers. Even if it meant destroying the one he loved. He thought long and hard then summoned Camille.

"Camille, I want you to bring me the bracelets of the Three Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison, and the Phantom Beast Generals. The beast war will continue as planned. Once the rangers are destroyed, I will have full control over my new host and together, you and I will conquer humanity." Dai Shi exclaimed.

Camille did as she was told and gathered the bracelets. The Beast war was about to begin.

To Be Continued…


	2. Control, Part 2: The Final Beast War

At JKP, Jarrod and the other rangers were in the loft.

"I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I tried to fight Dai Shi for as long as I could." Jarrod exclaimed.

"I'm afraid, that Dai Shi has possessed my brother." Jarrod said worried.

The rangers were shocked.

"You never mentioned you had a brother." Dominic replied.

"The truth is… Casey is my younger brother." Jarrod sighed.

Meanwhile at Dai Shi's Temple, Dai Shi was meditating on his throne when Camille burst through the doors.

"I sense that you have completed your mission." Dai Shi said amusingly.

"Yes, my lord." She replied evilly.

"Excellent. Now, for your next mission…" he paused, "or shall I say our next mission, we will infiltrate the rangers' base and attack them from the inside." Dai Shi said.

Camille disguised herself as a charming young blonde and Dai Shi disguised himself as Casey, Together, the two walked to JKP. Meanwhile, Lily was stunned to hear about Casey. While the regular customers were eating their lunch, Fran noticed Casey walk in with a young girl not much older than Lily. She immediately ran upstairs to alert the news to the others. Lily, Theo, Jarrod, Dominic, and RJ, rushed downstairs. The noticed he was with another girl. The confronted him, but noticing the customers, they decided to lead Casey to the loft along with his friend.

"So Casey, how did you cast out Dai Shi?" Jarrod questioned his brother.

"I merely used my tiger spirit." He replied.

"But the other day, you barely had a handle on your spirit." Lily said.

Furious, Casey succumbed to Dai Shi's control. Casey's ranger uniform dissipated. Now Casey was wearing Dai Shi's uniform. Camille transformed into her old self, and wrapped the robe over Dai Shi.

"Rangers, you will witness first hand your destruction of your beloved Pai Zhaq School. Once my heir is born, Camille and I will reign supreme after we have rid the world of humanity." Dai Shi commented.

Jarrod noticed Casey's solar morpher and took his chance.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed."

Jarrod morphed into the Red Ranger.

"With the Heart of a Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

The others followed and morphed as well.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger."

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger."

"Call to the Beasts Inside, Power Rangers Jungle Fury."

"Ha, you rangers don't stand a chance against me." Dai Shi taunted.

"Casey, don't do this. Fight Dai Shi's control." Lily pleaded.

"Casey is gone. I am the mighty Dai Shi." He replied.

Dai Shi and Camille then returned to the Temple. Dai Shi then used his Rin Zin powers and resurrected his fallen warriors.

"The final beast war has begun." Dai Shi commented evilly.

Suddenly, Camille felt a sharp pain. Her baby was about to be delivered. Dai Shi rushed Camille to the bedroom and ordered the Phantom Beast Generals to coach Camille through her labor. Casey was now a father. He and Camille decided to name their son Tyler. Casey then went into the throne room and stood before his beast army.

"Camille has given birth to my heir. She is unable to fight. Now go into the city and gather fear for me to feed on. Once I have gathered enough fear, I will be at my strongest." Dai Shi commanded.

The rangers were alerted and rushed to the city. They morphed into action and fought against Rantipede, Gekkor, Toady, Stingerella, Naja, Carnisoar, Jellica, Grizzaka, General Whiger, General Snapper, and General Scorch. The rangers battle bravely. They defeated Dai Shi's warriors. Furious Dai Shi had one final plan.

"Tomorrow will be the end." Dai Shi chuckled evilly.


	3. Control, Part 3: Brotherly Love

At Dai Shi's Temple, Dai Shi was meditating when Camille walked towards Dai Shi's throne while holding their son.

"Dai Shi, do you want to hold your son?" Camille asked softly.

Dai Shi nodded firmly. Camille handed Tyler over to Dai Shi. Casey fought Dai Shi's control for several minutes. He began to shed a tear which wept down his face and onto Tyler. Dai Shi then regained control.

"Camille, I have gained full control over my host. His body is now mine." Dai Shi answered.

At JKP, Jarrod was fixing pizza when Lily entered.

"So, Jarrod, since Dai Shi has taken over Casey's body…" she paused.

"Can he be saved?" she wondered.

"I'm afraid, that Dai Shi may have full control over him." Jarrod replied.

"But you were under his control over a year." She replied.

"But I had control over my Lion Spirit. Casey doesn't know how too fully control is Tiger Spirit." Jarrod exclaimed.

Meanwhile at Dai Shi's Temple, Tyler cooed for his father. Casey entered and began to hold his son.

"My lord, now that you have a son who has a human form, do you still feel the same about all humans?" Camille wondered.

Dai Shi didn't answer. He gave Tyler to Camille and Dai Shi rushed to the throne room. Unaware that Jarrod was in the room he began to meditate. Jarrod snuck behind Dai Shi's throne and attempted to confront his brother. A battle ensued between the brothers.

"Casey, don't let Dai Shi control you!" Jarrod pleaded.

"I am Dai Shi." He roared.

Suddenly, Casey felt a sharp pain. Dark energy gave way above him. Jarrod witnessed Dai Shi leaving Casey's body. But something strange was happening. Dai Shi's spirit split into two and hovered above both Casey and Jarrod and entered them both. Dai Shi had control over both Casey and Jarrod only to this advantage; he could gain access to the ranger's base and weapons. Casey told Camille what had happened. Camille ran to JKP and told the rangers of Dai Shi's plan and asked Lily to protect Casey's son. She then told Lily something secretive that Dai Shi didn't want her to know.

"Lily, while Casey was under Dai Shi's control, I conceived his heir. He's not my son, he's your son. You are Dai Shi's Queen. I am just a servant. Somehow, Dai Shi must've stolen your baby's spirit and implanted him inside of me. I am too weak to fight but you can finish the battle. You can still save Jarrod and Casey from Dai Shi's wrath. The only way for you to save them is to infiltrate their base and cast them out using your cheetah spirit, but you must complete your mission before Dai Shi controls you as well, otherwise your plan will not work and the beast war will begin anew." She exclaimed.

Dai Shi felt weak inside of Jarrod and fully entered Casey's body. Jarrod went to alert Lily. But he was too late. She had already taken Camille's advice and had fallen into Dai Shi's trap. Unbeknownst of this, Lily went to Dai Shi's temple to rescue Casey but Dai Shi surprised Lily and had Camille put her in a wedding dress. She put dark lipstick over her lips. Camille performed the ceremony. Dai Shi kissed Lily passionately. Suddenly, Lily felt evil within her veins. She was now Dai Shi's queen.


	4. Control, Part 4: Final Task

Lily gazed into Dai Shi's eyes. Tall, dark, and handsome.

"Dai Shi, I have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers." Camille said.

Dai Shi ignored her comment and kissed Lily. Meanwhile at JKP, Jarrod was devising a plan to break Dai Shi's hold on Casey. He paced back and forth. Then he looked over at his brother's and Lilly's morpher.

RJ walked in to the room. He noticed Jarrod reaching the two morphers.

"What are you doing?" RJ asked inquisitively.

Jarrod glanced over at RJ.

"I thought of a way to break Dai Shi's hold of Casey and Lily." He replied.

"If I infiltrate Dai Shi's Temple, I could portray as a traitor to the rangers and ask Dai Shi for power. I would dodge the attack and throw the morphers out. But the problem is, if I can't dodge the attack, then I will become under Dai Shi's control." Jarrod continued.

"Jarrod, but what happens at midnight?" RJ asked.

"At midnight, Casey and Lily will have succumbed to Dai Shi's control and Dai Shi will have full control over Casey meaning…" he paused having trouble to continue his comment.

"Meaning?" RJ said.

"Meaning, Dai Shi will assume Casey's identity and infiltrate humanity as well as Lily. Together if they bare an heir they will be impossible to defeat." Jarrod finished.

Unbeknownst to this, Jarrod never knew that Dai Shi and Lily had bore an heir. At Dai Shi's Temple, Dai Shi and Lily lay in Dai Shi's bedroom chamber.

"Lily, at midnight I will have full control over this host's body. I will still be known to you as Casey but to humans and my allies, I will be known as Dai Shi." Dai Shi said.

"Casey, I love you. No matter what happens, I will fight by your side." Lily replied.

They rested. Suddenly, Tyler cooed for his mother and father. Dai Shi stepped out of bed and walked into his son's quarter chamber. He rocked Tyler to sleep and went back to bed. Lily gazed over at her husband.

The next morning, Lily woke up before her husband and fed Tyler. Dai Shi woke fully dressed and ready to begin his first assault. Lily put Tyler in his quarter chamber. Tyler looked over and noticed Jarrod. Lily noticed what Tyler was looking at.

"How did you get in here?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"That doesn't matter." Jarrod said.

"But what does matter is that you and Casey are freed from Dai Shi' control." Jarrod continued.

"But first, I want to join you. Help you fight against the rangers." Jarrod told Lily.

Lily smirked evilly and told Dai Shi of this. Dai Shi walked into Tyler's room and led Jarrod to the Chamber. Dai Shi stood before Jarrod and Lily behind him. Jarrod realized what was about to happen so he dodged the attack. Jarrod escaped. Furious, Dai Shi summoned the Rinshi for one final task.

To Be Continued…

Spoilers –

Dai Shi captures the Lost Galaxy Rangers and transforms them into the Psycho Rangers. Dai Shi then orders the Rinshi to find the mask of the fallen org Zen-Aku. He captures Wesley Collins and turns him into Zen-Aku. The Rinshi capture Ryan and transform him into Prince Olympius.

Dai Shi then begins his final assault on the city attacking the rangers.


	5. Control, Part 5: Revenge

On the distant planet of Mirinoi, Leo, Kai, Mike, Maya, and Karone were having a peaceful picnic in the park when they suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes. They ignored the sound thinking it was only the howl of the wind. A massive army of Rinshi attacked them. They pulled out their morphers and tried to morph but the Rinshi were too strong for them. Kendrix and Damon were walking nearby and noticed the attack. Before they could help their friends, the Rinshi disappeared with the five leaving Damon and Kendrix alone in fear.

Meanwhile in Mariner Bay, Ryan was walking his son Andrew through the newly built Aquabase. The Rinshi had disguised themselves as Dana, Carter, and Kelsey. Ryan lain his son down for a nap and went to the Galley for dinner with Dana, Carter, and Kelsey. Ryan heard screams coming from the elevator. Ryan suddenly rushed to the doors but they wouldn't budge. Carter, Dana, and Kelsey stood up and transformed into Rinshi. In a flash Ryan was gone.

In the newly renowned city Silver Hills, Wesley Collins was walking with his son and daughter to take them to school. He watched has his kids walked into the building. He left five minutes after. Soon after he arrived home he was attacked by a hoard of Rinshi who then captured him.

At Dai Shi's Temple, the rangers were confronted with Dai Shi himself.

"Welcome rangers. I am Dai Shi your new master." He intoned.

"I will never fight for you." Leo said

"Me too." Ryan added.

"Too bad, none of you have a choice." Dai Shi smirked evilly.

The Rinshi handed Dai Shi five morphers similar to the Space Rangers' morphers. He forcibly put them on Leo, Kai, Maya, Mike, and Karone's wrists. He activated a button. Suddenly the five felt a surge of evil energy coursing through their veins. Five figures stood before Dai Shi.

Dai Shi then grabbed the mask of the General Org Zen-Aku and placed it on Wes. He then cast an incantation which turned the sun into the full moon and in turn gave way to Zen-Aku's chance to return. Wes's appearance changed. The mask became permanent and org horn grew atop the mask his eyes glow yellow and his body changed that of the mask. Zen-Aku had returned.

Camille placed Ryan inside of Olympius' cocoon and summoned Queen Bansheera to perform the ceremony to turn Ryan into her son Prince Olympius. Queen Bansheera used her energy and surrounded the cocoon. Suddenly Prince Olympius burst out of the cocoon.

The five figures, Zen-Aku, and Prince Olympius knelt on one knee.

"How may we serve you, All Mighty Dai Shi?" they said in unison.

Dai Shi chuckled evilly.

At JKP, Jarrod returned with the news. RJ ran out of ideas. The only way to save them was to destroy them.

"Jarrod, I know you're worried about Casey but the phone book won't do you any good." RJ commented

"RJ, have you ever heard of the Psycho Rangers?" he asked.

"Come to think of it….yeah, why?" RJ replied.

"I just witnessed Dai Shi transforming the Lost Galaxy Rangers into the Psycho Rangers. As well as Wesley Collins into Zen-Aku and Ryan Mitchell into Prince Olympius." Jarrod commented.

Stunned, RJ quickly grabbed the phone and called for some reinforcements. Several hours later, Fran was confused about the rush because there were so many customers. She immediately ran upstairs to inform RJ.

"RJ, there is a massive amount of customers downstairs!" Fran screamed.

RJ was surprised. He told her to send them to the loft. Fran did as she was told and they went upstairs.

"Welcome rangers." RJ greeted friendly.

"I am RJ Finn; this is Theo Martin, Jarrod Rhodes, Camille, and Dom. We are the Jungle Fury Rangers." RJ said as he introduced his team.

The Lightspeed Rangers introduced themselves next.

"Hi, I'm Carter Grayson, next to me is my wife Dana Mitchell Grayson, behind her is Chad Lee, next to him is Joel Rowlings and last but not least we have Kelsey Winslow Mitchell." Carter said.

"I'm Andros; this is my wife Ashley, that's Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and my best friend Zhane." Andros added.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Scotts Collins; this is Lucas, Trip, Katie, Eric and her wife Taylor as well as Taylor's team of Cole and his wife Alyssa, Danny, Max, and Merrick." Jen commented.

"Well, now that we've introduced ourselves let's get down to business." RJ said.

Jarrod began to explain the events. He showed the rangers a stream of what had happened.

At Dai Shi's Temple, his generals Prince Olympius and Zen-Aku were training against the Rinshi. He ordered the training to stop. The generals knelt on one knee as well as the Psycho Rangers and bowed before their king.

"It's time to attack the city and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." Dai Shi commanded.

Prince Olympius, Zen-Aku, and the Psycho Rangers began the assault. At JKP, the alarms blared and the rangers rushed to the scene. They took their morphers and morphed into action.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed."

"Wild Access, Ha!"

"Time For, Time Force"

"Quantum Power."

"Lightspeed, Rescue."

"Let's Rocket."

The rangers morphed. The rangers fought hard but the villains were relentless. Prince Olympius fought the Lightspeed and Jungle Fury Rangers. Zen-Aku fought against the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers. The Psycho Rangers fought against their respective Space Rangers. They were out beaten but their only hope was to combine their weapons. The huge blast engulfed the villains and reverted their friends from Dai Shi's control.

Dai Shi went to where the rangers were celebrating. He ordered Jarrod to fight him. Jarrod used every ounce of his lion spirit to free Casey and Lily from Dai Shi's control. Suddenly Casey felt as if his head was about to explode. Dai Shi's spirit was weakening. Casey was normal again but Dai Shi's spirit floated away, far away. Thinking that Dai Shi had been destroyed for good, they were wrong. Meanwhile at JKP, the rangers were celebrating the return of Lily and Casey, the birth of their son, and the destruction of Dai Shi, or so they thought.

In the outskirts of Metropolis, Clark Kent was leaving for work when he heard an ominous voice in the distance. He turned around only to feel a surge of evil energy coarse through his veins. His hair was spiked and his complexion lighter than usual. He looked up and said,

"You can't defeat me that easily rangers." He said.

Dai Shi had taken over Kal-el.

"A Kryptonian as a vessel, this will do nicely." Dai Shi chuckled evilly as he headed to his temple.

To Be Continued…

Spoilers –

Camille falls in love with the new Dai Shi. They mate and bare an heir during the process. The rangers face Dai Shi once and for all. Too powerful, the rangers retreat and face the fact that Dai Shi has beaten them.


	6. Control, Part 6: The Cullens

At Dai Shi's Temple, Kal-el sat in his throne thinking of a plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Suddenly Camille, burst through the doors. Kal-el turned around and smirked evilly. Camille gasped.

"Dai Shi, what a magnificent new look you have?" she flirted.

"I have chosen this human for a reason, not only is he human…but he is a Kryptonian as well." Dai Shi explained.

Dai Shi stood from his throne and summoned the Rinshi.

"It's time the rangers be destroyed once and for all." Dai Shi chuckled evilly.

At JKP, the rangers were eating lunch when the alarms blared. They viewed the screen,

"Rinshi!" they yelled.

Together all six of the rangers rushed to the scene. Jarrod was stunned to see Camille fighting against him.

"Camille. Why are you fighting for Dai Shi? He doesn't care about you, remember. Remember!" Jarrod yelled.

Camille had a sudden urge to stop the Rinshi. She ran over to Jarrod and kissed him. Dai Shi witnessed this and went to aid the Rinshi in battle.

"Hello rangers." Dai Shi intoned.

Suddenly, he heard an ominous male voice in the distance.

"Kal-el, my son, do not let this evil known as Dai Shi poison your mind, you are stronger he is weaker. Fight it, fight it my son. Your purpose is to save humanity not to destroy it." Jor-el informed.

Dai Shi fell to the ground and turned into his spirit. Dai Shi, quickly needing a host darted towards Jarrod but Casey, not wanting to lose his brother, intercepted. Casey felt pain and evil surge through his body. Dai Shi quickly stood to his feet.

"I'm back, rangers." Dai Shi chuckled.

"Casey, come back. Fight Dai Shi's control!" Jarrod pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Casey is no longer at this residence, and however, I am." Dai Shi snarled.

Dai Shi used his powerful attack ever; his Zocato hit the rangers hard.

Brutally beaten Theo, RJ, Dom, Camille, and Jarrod noticed Lily running over to Casey. Tyler appeared in Lily's arms. In a flash, the evil family had retreated to their base. The rangers went back to JKP to find a way to free their friends from Dai Shi's grip of evil but they ran out of every possible idea.

At Dai Shi's Temple, Dai Shi and Lily lay in their bed sleeping when suddenly; a quite but soft coo came from Tyler. Dai Shi woke to this and went to check on his son. Tyler winced at his father and went back to sleep. Lily woke and found Dai Shi sitting on the side of the bed.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No." he replied calmly.

"I still am trying to think of a plan to destroy the Power Rangers." Dai Shi commented.

He sighed and went back to sleep. The next morning, he woke only to find six mysterious teenagers inside of his chamber.

"Who are you?"

"We are your worst enemies, the Cullens."

"I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella, my sister Alice and her husband Jasper also my brother, my other sister Rosalie and my brother Emmett. We're vampires." Edward said.

The Cullens used their abilities to weaken Dai Shi. Their plan worked but Dai Shi was furious and used a purple orb which rebounded and sent Dai Shi into the next room. The Cullens retreated and went to Ocean Bluff where they encountered the Jungle Fury Rangers.

At JKP, Fran noticed the Cullens as they walked in one by one. The Cullens sat at the nearest booth and waited to order. While they were ordering, they were whispering about their next plan to fight Dai Shi unaware that their waiter, Theo, was also an enemy of Dai Shi.

Theo immediately ran upstairs to inform RJ. RJ followed Theo downstairs. Jarrod, Camille, and Dom followed and went downstairs to alert the customers that they had to close. RJ motioned the Cullens to remain.

"Um, pardon the interruption but I think we'd be safer upstairs in the loft." RJ commented.

The Cullens nodded and followed the rangers to the loft.

Edward introduced himself and the others to the rangers. The Cullens explained their plan.

"So, here's our plan, we go to Dai Shi's Temple, you rangers can maneuver Lily out of the Temple and we'll handle the rest. We have the ability to weaken a spirit." Edward informed the rangers.

Jarrod disagreed.

"Dai Shi is too powerful. Once he loses his host, he will find a new host eventually." Jarrod replied.

The Cullens moved forward with their plan and the rangers followed them to the temple. Dai Shi was meditating in his throne when the Cullens burst through the doors. The rangers went to Dai Shi's Bedroom and lured Lily out of the temple. Dai Shi was unaware of this and continued to meditate. The Cullens slowly crept up behind Dai Shi's throne.

Dai Shi was no fool. He opened his eyes, turned around, and blasted the Cullens causing them to fall backwards. The Cullens stood and used their abilities to cast Dai Shi permanently out of Casey's body. Casey ran over to the Cullens and tried to help them. He told them to run. The Rinshi fired a blast which injured the Cullens. Ed ward noticed Casey was in trouble and ran over to aid him. Dai Shi began to dart for Casey but Edward pushed Casey out of Dai Shi's way causing Dai Shi to go through Edward.

Edward slowly stood, his appearance had changed. He now had spiked hair and his complexion was pale. Bella ran over to Edward, not realizing that Dai Shi had possessed him. Meanwhile, the rangers were with Lily at the loft. Casey led the Cullens to the loft to alert the rangers of the situation.

"Guys, we, have a problem." Casey said as he was helping the injured Cullen

To Be Continued…

Spoilers –

Edward and Bella capture the rangers but the Cullens weaken Dai Shi's hold on Edward. The three chosen guardians finally destroy Dai Shi. The Cullens decide to reside in Ocean Bluff, CA. Jarrod and Camille marry and have a son. Casey and Lily reside in the loft at JKP.


	7. Control, Part 7: Dai Shi's End

Dai Shi began training against the Rinshi. Bella came in and kissed her husband.

"This body is magnificent. Not only do I have my powers but I have his as well." Dai Shi commented.

"The rangers will have teamed up with those pathetic vampires in no time. They can destroy us." She replied.

Dai Shi roared.

"Not if I destroy them first. If I'm going down, I will take the rangers down with me." Dai Shi grinned evilly. Dai Shi began to gather the rest of his Rinshi and headed to the quarry where he, unknowingly would face his demise.

The rangers as well as the Cullens hustled to the quarry.

"Dai Shi!" Casey yelled.

Dai Shi stood tall and smirked evilly.

"Casey, I see you've come to destroy me, and I see you've brought some friends of yours to tag along." Dai Shi taunted.

"It will be my pleasure, destroying you all!" Dai Shi said.

Dai Shi sent a huge blast at the rangers causing them to fall backwards. The Cullens maneuvered the attack and charged at Dai Shi. Dai Shi roared loudly causing the Cullens to fall backwards as well. The rangers took their final stand and morphed for the final time.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger."

"With the Speed of the Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger."

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger."

"With the Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger."

"With the Power of the Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger."

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Lion Ranger."

"With the Cunning of the Chameleon, Jungle Fury Chameleon Ranger."

"Alice Cullen"

"Jasper Cullen"

"Rosalie Cullen"

"Emmet Cullen"

The rangers fought against the Rinshi while the Cullens handled Dai Shi. Together they weakened Dai Shi's hold on Edward causing Dai Shi to flee from his host. The three chosen guardians, Lily, Casey, and Theo used their spirits and destroyed Dai Shi.

After the violent battle, the rangers and the Cullens celebrated at JKP. Casey entered the loft and raised a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast, to Ocean Bluff, may Dai Shi never be free. To the Cullens for their brave efforts in helping we defeat Dai Shi, and finally to the rangers, we fought hard and we defeated the impossible." Casey toasted.

Edward stood up and announced something as well.

"I have special news, Bella is pregnant, again." He said ecstatically.

The Cullens were thrilled and so were the rangers.

"Also, I've decided that Bella and I won't be returning to Fork, WA. We want to start a family, here, in Ocean Bluff, CA." Edward motioned.

"We will too. We're stronger together." Emmett motioned.

Renesme cooed. Bella picked her up and held her firmly next to Edward.

One Year Later:

Bella lay in a hospital bed. She screamed due to her contractions less than a minute apart. Edward stood by her side. The doctors helped deliver the baby.

"Congratulations, you have a boy." The doctor smiled.

Bella and Edward both agreed to call their son Michael Cullen. They went home where they saw Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch. Emmett was holding Renesme and Rosalie sat next to him. Bella and Edward went up to their room and laid Michael in his basinet. They glared outside the window as the sun began to set in the horizon.

Meanwhile, at the JKP, the rangers celebrated the birth of Jacob Rhodes. Jarrod and Camille were now proud parents. Jarrod and Camille lay Jacob in his basinet then quietly left the room. Casey and Jarrod strolled through the forest talking.

Three Months Later:

An academy rest on a hillside outside of Ocean Bluff. The Pai Zhaq School had been reopened. Casey and Jarrod were now the Masters of the academy. Camille, Lily, Theo, RJ, and Dominic were the teachers to the students. Casey and Jarrod then chose five guardians to protect the city from the releasing of Dai Shi. They knew, deep inside, Dai Shi was plotting his escape from exile and that one day, he would return.


End file.
